Supernatural Stories I Should Never Write
by SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: All unrelated one-Shots based one movie/shows/songs. Requests accepted. Most have slash of Destiel or Sabriel persuasion. Next Up? Sam had expected a lot of things when he volunteered in the place of his little brother. This... This was not one of them. It's Hunger Games SPN style.
1. The New Doctor

**A/N: So as some of you who read my other fics know I was recently in the Hospitail for a week and I had a LOT of time on mt hands both in hospitail and the two weeks of bed rest afterwards. Boredom (And admittidly painmeds) can give you some crazy ideas. not that I don't usualy get crazy ideas but boredom makes it so I indulge them.**

**So the title may confuse because it says: The Five Supernatural Fics I Should Never Write. And yet here I am... writing them. It's more like the ideas that started them and I need to write them so they DON'T become actual full length fics. If you know me you know most of them will have hints of Destiel and/or Sabriel.**

**There are as the title states 5.**

**First up: Doctor Who**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters/Pairing: Castiel(Doctor)/Dean, hinted Onesided Sam/Castiel(Doctor), Jo is mentioned.**

**Warnings: Did I mention I should never write this? Just me taking the two best shows ever created and taking My two OTP's mix them (I made Dean JACK? Okay I just... Someone stop me?). And Slash.**

**Summery: He had run from him. He had never thought, dared to hope that he would see him again. And now that he was here in front of him he didn't know what to do.**

**Disclaimer: I own every season available of Doctor Who, most of Supernatural, I own T-shirts, Key-Chains, Posters and a Trench coat as well as a Fez and a Bow-tie (They ARE cool lol). But I do NOT however own Doctor Who OR Supernatural. I'm crying on the inside.**

* * *

><p>He looked down at the body dead body of a man he had never thought he would see again. A man he had left behind. A man he had never thought, dared to hope he would see again. A man he had, and still did love.<br>"Dean" he sighed looking down at the man "You couldn't just leave well enough alone. You had to come looking for me." He placed a hand on his cheek "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Out of the way!" Sam voice came and he was pushed aside by the young man as he felt for Dean's pulse. "I thought you said we were at the end of the universe Doctor."  
>Sam said "Does the end of the universe still have humans... and if it does do they typically dress in torn jeans and metcallica T-shirts?"<p>

"He must have jumped on while we stopped in Cardiff." He explained, never taking his eyes off the body "He held on while we went through the vortex... How very like him." He smiled softly to himself.

"You know him?" Sam asked

"Yes, I travelled with him awhile ago. Along with Joanna."

"Wait Jo? So this is Dean? _The_ Dean?" Sam said turning to the body with a look of awe.

"Yes Sam."

Sam stood "I'm sorry Doctor, but there's..." he placed an arm on his shoulder "There's no pulse. He's dea-"

"Huuuuh" came the sound of someone gasping for air. Of someone taking a breath of new life.

He sighed, so he hadn't been wrong. He had so hoped. "Doctor?" came the voice he knew so well even after all this time.

Sam turned to face Dean expression shocked "How... but... you... Doctor?"

"Hello Dean."

Green eyes took in the sight of Sam standing close to him, arm still placed on his shoulder and narrowed "And who the hell are you?"

"Sam Wesson"

"Captain Dean Winchester. Pleasure to meet you Sam Wesson."

He sighed in exaperation, his eyes rolling "Not this again."

"What?" Dean said getting himself off the ground, a smirk on his face "I'm just introducing myself."

He began to slowly walks towards him and Sam muttered something about leaving his jacket in the TARDIS before leaving them alone. "Doctor," Dean said his face calm.

"Captain," he said hestintly not sure what to do. What to say.

"New look I see." Dean said scanning his new body up and down. When he was done he flashed him a smile that made both of his hearts skip a beat "I like it"

"Yes a situation arose after I..."

"After you left me?" Dean asked, falsley calm.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" He spat, a hurt look on his face.

"More than you can ever know." He said pleading with him silently to understand.

"Just..." Dean sighed, running fingers through his hair "Just tell me why?"

"I think you know why Dean."

His face fell "Can you fix it?"

He looked away "I... I don't believe so. You, Dean Winchester are a question that's never been posed before, so I... for once, have no answer."

"And what exactly am I?"

"I think you know Dean."

"Just.. Say it out loud for me Doctor."

"A fixed point."

Dean nodded "How?"

"Jo. She absorbed the vortex... You must understand Dean it was done out of love."

Dean nodded "Where is she anyway? I say the list of dead at Canary Warf and it said... but that can't be true right. You would never let that happen."

"She is safe in an alternative universe. Her, Ellen, even a version of Bobby. Adam went along as well, they're happy together last I saw."

Dean smiled "That's good. I'm happy for them." He sighed "Are... Am I gonna be left on some remote planet all alone again Doc?"

"No... Not again. Never again."

Dean smiled and pulled him in for a hug "I missed ya Doc."

"And I you Dean."

.  
>.<p>

By the TARDIS Sam stood in the open doorway, a small, sad, defeated smile on his face "Yeah, good 'ol Dean."

* * *

><p>AN: Gee I really had too much fun writing that. I hope it's out of my system lol.

Review and tell me what you think? Though it may encourage me just warning you.

Next up: The Princess Bride... Someone stop me.


	2. How To Train Your Demon

**A/n- So... Been awhile. I'm sorry but this awful thing called life reared its ugly head, I've barley written anything lately which was killing me inside. But I'm back now so YAY.**

**Also** **this fic has changed a bit, as you may have noticed the '5' has been removed from the tittle. I kept having crazy ideas and my friends have even put in requests. Which is something you guys can do to. If you have a Movie,Show, or song you Want me to Supernaturalize drop me a review. If I know the show/movie**/**song I'll do my best to write it**.

**Don't request Wincest, I won't do it. Most other pairings are fair game though. The fics will all be different lengths anywhere from a paragraph to 10 pages, so if you want a longer one let me know (I usually just take one scene from a show/**movie and a verse from a **song to base the fic on)**

But I have **plenty of fics (counting the original 5) planned, so please be patient, I'll get** **to your requests as soon as I can.**

**Now I know I promised Princess Bride but I recently read a Destiel PB fic that blew me away and I just** won't **even ATTEMPT to top that**.

**So what I have today is a request from my Sassy shipping friend who wanted something** **cutesy for his birthday gift and** **decided** on **this**:

** How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Rating: PG-13(Barely**)

**Pairing(s)/Characters: Sam/Cas, Dean, Ruby, Gabriel.**

**Warnings: Language and Slash.**

**Summery: "Lost your brother, lost your tribe, lost your best friend. In a course of an hour** **you've** **lost** **just** **about** **everything**." "**Wow**... Uh **thanks for** **that. Really I feel so much better."**

**Disclaimer:Don't own**.

**Enjoy!**

-How to Train your Demon-

"I can't believe this!" Dean exclaimed as he stormed into the had thrown Sam in moments ago. "All this time, everything in the ring... Was a damned trick?"

"Dean I'm sorr-"

"You're sorry Sammy? SORRY? Well, Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Listen-" Sam began to plead.

"You lied to me."

"And I'm SORRY. Listen do whatever you want with me. Just don't hurt Ruby." Sam begged.

"The Demon? All the shit your in and you're asking me to spare a DEMON?"

"She didn't do anything."

"Oh so all the people she just nearly killed, that was my imagination?"

"She was protecting me!" Sam exclaimed, desperate to make his brother see reason.

"They have killed hundreds of us!" Dean shouted.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" Sam yelled back. Dean gave him a shocked look at his outburst as Sam took a breath to calm down. "They aren't bad-" Dean gave a snort of disbelief "Listen to me! If they don't kill they get killed themselves. There... There's something on their Island that-"

"Island? You've seen it!"

"No. No no no no. Dean No." Sam said remembering what he had seen when Ruby had flown him there with Castiel. The sheer size of Lucifer's true form was... "No Dean you can't handle this."

Dean as usual though wasn't listening "Where is it."

"I don't know." Sam said, Dean glared "I really don't. Only a demon can-" he quickly stopped talking but the damage was done. "Dean no. This isn't like anything you ever faced. You can't do this" Dean was already on his way out the door. "Damn it Dean for once would you just listen to me?"

"So you can lie to me some more?" Dean snapped, he looked at his brother in disgust "You throw your lot in with them. You're," he looked physically pained by the words he was about to say "You're not my brother."

Sam watched with wide eyes as the door was shut in his face.

...

Sam watched as Ruby, in her true form, was being hooked up as his brother prepared to go find the island.

Sam remembered one of his first conversations with the Demon. How she had told him that her true for was more for her peace of mind than a state tactic, like hunters had beloved for ages. How her human form was fragile, weak, how she would never change into it in the presence of a human unless she was close to death or felt completely safe with that human. Sam had asked which reason she was human for him and she had just given him a smile.

To see her now, in the form of a black dragon like creature, her Ruby eyes searching wildly for Sam... He knew now that she was terrified. And he hated that it was because of him.

He hated that he could do nothing but watch as the boat sailed away.

"You really screwed up." Came a gravely voice, that even now made his heart skip a beat when he thought of the boy who it came from.

To think everything had been going so well just hours ago. His brother was proud, the tribe loved him, he had the best friend he could ask for in the form of Ruby, and Castiel had accepted him and his secret, had promised to help, had kissed him. And now that was all gone.

Cas seemed to be thinking the same thing "Lost your brother, lost your tribe, lost your best friend. In a course of an hour you've lost just about everything."

"Wow... Uh thanks for that. Really I feel so much better." Sam said sarcastically, glaring at the older boy "I didn't feel bad enough before but that pep talk really helped."

"That wasn't my pep talk." Castiel informed him, "This is: You still have me, and I'm not going anywhere." he assured with a gentle smile.

Sam hoped his eyes could convey how much that meant to him. He sighed as he tore his eyes away from the other boy. "I should have just killed her when I found her in the woods."

"You're right." Cas said "It would have saved you a lot of trouble." Really, Sam adored the guy but he shouldn't be allowed to give pep talks "The rest of us would have. So why didn't you?"

Sam shrugged "I just... Couldn't."

"No, there has to be more to it than that." Castiel said staring at him in that intense way he had.

"What does it matter?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Because I need to hear you say it"

"Way what? What do you wanna hear? That I was weak? A coward? Do you wanna hear how when push came to shove I couldn't shove and I wouldn't kill a demon! Is that what you want to hear Cas?" Sam yelled at him.

For his part Castiel remained silent and calm until Sam was done and then he spoke softly. "You said wouldn't that time."

Sam groaned in frustration"Yeah okay fine! I wouldn't kill yet! I'm the first hunter who refuses to kill demons."

"Also the first to talk to one. First to fly one. First to be allies- no friends with one. That has to count for something."

Sam stared at the blue eyes he'd been obsessing over for since he was 12, almost 6 years now. Maybe he wasn't so bad a pep talks after all. He sighed "When I found her, she was in human form, bleeding and terrified. She was just a scared girl who begged me with her eyes... When I looked at her... I saw me."

Castiel nodded, understanding "I bet she's pretty scared right now." he said calmly and Sam looked down in guilt and shame. "What are you going to do about it?" Sam looked up to see a mischievous look in Castiel's eyes he had to have gotten from his cousin Gabriel.

Sam shrugged "Probably something stupid."

"Good start. But you've already done that." Castiel pointed out.

Sam nodded in agreement when suddenly an idea hit him "And then something crazy." he said before he took off running.

Cas smiled "That's more like it." he said before running after Sam.

-The End-

A/**n- I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Lot more where that came from. Fics that are planned and you should be seeing soon: Scott Pilgram vs The World, Psych, How I met your Mother,** **Star Trek, Reality Tv, Sherlock And a shit ton more.**

**Leave a comment or a request in a review** :D


	3. Finding Trouble

**A/N- So usually what I plan to be update days are Wednesday and Saturday. I didn't do it this Wednesday because I am road tripping and that day I had an AWFUL signal.**

**I actually had most of this all typed up. But then my and I lost it so I got mad and didn't post when I wanted to... Sorry.**

**So, up Next:**

**Star Trek (2009 movie version)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing(s)/Characters: Dean/Cas, Hinted at one sided Balthazar/Cas, Crowley, Jo, Bobby.**

**Warnings: Uh... Lots of sexual innuendos, slash and a bit of language. And I kinda made** **my own race of Alien... Its really lame... Sorry.**

**Summery: Dean T. Winchester hadn't been looking for trouble, honest. But no matter what he always seemed to attract it**.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Finding Trouble-<span>_

Dean T. Winchester hadn't been looking for trouble, honest. But no matter what he always seemed to attract it.

Lets back up a bit and start from the beginning.

It happened where most trouble does. A bar. A little bar on Earth in Deans hometown of Lawrence Kansas called The Roadhouse.

Dean had just wanted a few drinks to forget about his life for a bit. Maybe even find someone to warm his bed for the night.

"Gin and Tonic please." Came a gravelly voice that made Dean shiver in the best kind of way. He leaned over the Demaoi who gave him a scowl and Dean gave an apologetic smile (Those things could be nasty sons of bitches if you pissed them off) and got a look of the owner of that delicious voice.

He wasn't disappointed. The man had dark messy hair that made it look as though he had just had the best sex of his life before coming out to the bar. His lips were full and utterly kissable. The fingers he was drumming on the bar were long and delicate. The red Starfleet cadet uniform he wore hugged his lithe body in all the right ways. And his eyes, god his eyes. His eyes were inhumanly blue. Dean had to have him, even if it was only for the night.

"Hey Jo, put his drinks on my tab for the night." Dean told the Roadhouses bartender of the owner.

Jo, who knew him all too well surveyed the blue eyed man and gave a nod of approval along with a sly knowing smirk. "You got it." She said throwing him a wink before going to deal with other customers.

Dean looked at the man who was clearly unimpressed by the gesture. "What's your name?"

"Not interested." he said blandly.

"Man your parents must have hated you to give a name like that."

The man rolled those magnificent blue eyes, but Dean swore he saw a small smirk forming on those perfect lips. Progress. "Names Dean by way."

"Didn't ask."

"Yanno I'm pretty damn persistent. If you don't tell me your name I'll just have to name you myself." Dean went over next to the man when the Demaoi glared at him fiercely.

Blue eyes gave a long suffering sigh "Novak."

"No way, that was the name I was about to give you."

"Does this line really work for you?" Novak asked.

"Never uses it." Dean replied honestly, figuring it might get him some points (and honestly he couldn't look at those eyes and lie.) "Usually by now I have a name, phone number and an invite back to their place."

"Charming" Novak deadpanned before tossing back his gin and tonic.

"So... Novak. Do you not have last names on your planet?"

"Novak IS my last name."

"Oh so.. Do they not have first names on your planet?"

Novak sighed, but a small smirk was forming "You just dont give up."

"Never." Dean replied "I don't believe in No-Win scenarios." Novak had a look on his face like he wasn't quite sure how to take that. Dean quickly changed the subject in case he decided the feelings were negative. "So, Starfleet?What track are you on?"

Novak gave a long suffering sigh "The Communications track with a specialty in Xeno-Linguistics." He gave Dean a look and once again those blue eyes rolled. "And you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Xeno-Linguistics, the study of alien language and culture." He flashed a charming smile to Novak who looked reluctantly impressed "Means you got a talented tongue."

Novak rolled his eyes (He seemed to do that a lot, but maybe that was just his reaction to Dean.) but this time it was accompanied by a silent laugh and a smirk. "You don't know the half of it."

Dean raised an eyebrow, his interest more then piqued by that statement. "Is that s-"

"This hick bothering you?" Came an accented voice from behind him. Dean turned to see a tall blonde glaring a hole into Dean's skull.

Novak gave a deep, throaty chuckle that sent a jolt of arousal through Dean. "Oh beyond belief but not as much as I thought he would. Don't worry I can handle it Balth."

Dean turned and gave 'Balth' a shit eating grin "Yeah Balth, he can handle it."

The man looked between him and Novak with something Dean was pretty sure was jealousy. Dean made to turn around to continue his talk with Novak when out of nowhere three guys came up behind Balth. "Leave him alone."

Novak groaned "Balthazar, really I can handle myself."

Dean turned to grin at the newly identified Balthazar "You heard the man. He can handle himself." he gave the man a cocky grin.

"Case you haven't noticed there are four of us and one of you."

Dean smiled "Then get some more guys and it'll be an even fight." He said patting Balthazar's cheek.

And before he knew what was happening Dean was flying towards the bar, pain in his jaw from where Balthazar's fist had met his face.

"Balthazar cut it out!" Came Novak's voice, obviously annoyed at his friends antics.

Dean however wasn't one to take things lying down so he gave the punch right back to Balthazar, as well as kneeing him in the stomach. As Balthazar went to the ground two of the other three came up behind him and grabbed his arms. Dean sighed and crashed his foot down on the guy on the right which caused him to release Dean's arm which he used to grab the guys on his left arm and twist it painfully.

"That's enough." Novak's voice came level and steady but commanding non the less. Dean figured he had proved his point and left go of the guys arm and began heading towards Novak who looked beyond annoyed.

He was about to apologize when he felt his arm forced behind his back and his head smashed into the bar. Dean winced as he felt blood on his face.

"Balthazar, enough. He's had enough." Dean groaned as his head was slammed back into the bar.

"ENOUGH!" Came a new, loud authoritive voice and Dean's head was instantly let go "Get outa here ya idgets!" Came the same authoritive voice and as Dean dropped to the floor he heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

Then Novak's face was in front of him, looking concerned "Dean are you okay?"

"'M fine." Dean mumbeled.

Novak gave a humorless laugh "God your an idiot."

"Yep thas' me"

"Stop trying to move I'm gonna-"

"You too Novak!" came that authoritive voice.

"But sir-"

"I'll take care of the kid. You get out of here."

"... Yes sir." Novak said he gave Dean one more worried looked before leaving.

Then a new face was in front of him, and older man with tired eyes and a beard.

"Wher' Novak?" Dean slurred before the world went black.

* * *

><p>A<strong>n- So some of you might be wondering 'Where's Crowley.' well in my mind he was the grumpy alien next to Dean... But that's just me.**

** I also wanted to say that I will be doing another Star Trek one eventually it'll be with Dean still as Kirk, and Cas as Spock.**

**Review and tell me what you thought or request a fic.**


	4. Secrets

A/**n- Sorry. My phone was on the fritz so I couldn't post.**

So **this may be moving up to M rating soon cuz there are a few fics I have planned that are looking to turn out very M.**

**Also I decided instead of Wednesday and Saturday I'll usually just be updating Saturday. I figured you'd rather have one quality chapter a week than two subpar ones**.

**So** **up next:**

**Merlin**.

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing(s)/Characters: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Anna, Balthazar, John, Bobby.**

**Warnings: Mild swearing, Slash**

**Summery: Castiel is particularly skilled at keeping secrets.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Castiel Milton was use to keeping secrets. His entire life had been one big secret. The longer he lived the better he got at keeping it.<p>

Since he was young he had done his best to keep his magic a secret, the only ones from his small village of Garrison who he had told was his mother Anna and his best friend Balthazar. That unfortunately didn't stop people from knowing. It was hard to keep secrets in a small town.

Which is why his mother had sent him to Camelot. Since doing so he had truly put that particular skill to good use.

After a year working as the princes man servant he had more than just his own secret to keep.

For Sam Wesson, the kings ward he loyally kept the secret of the man's visions.

For his fellow servant and closest friend Gabriel he kept the secret of his feelings for Sam.

For John Winchester, the king of Camelot, he kept the secret of his past from his son.

For his mentor, Robert Singer, he shared Castiel's secret along with the risk.

Castiel's life was filled with secrets, and therefore he had become rather good at lying.

"Cas what the hell are you doing just lazing about?"

Even if he hasn't recognized the voice he'd have known who it was. Only one person called him Cas. "I finished all the tasks you set to me this morning sire."

Crowned Prince of Camelot Dean Winchester, his boss, his unofficial friend, and the only one who had never asked him to keep a secret for more than a simple fib to the king about where he was. And yet he was the one Castiel kept the most from.

"Everything? Its hardly mid-day. How did you manage to get everything done so fast?" Dean asked, he looked reluctantly impressed.

Castiel gave him a weak smile "I'm simply that fantastic of a servant sire."

Dean gave a throaty chuckle "Cas, you are without a doubt you are laziest, most atrocious, disrespectful servant that I have ever met." Dean looked at him with a fond smile "You're also the only one I'd ever want." he ruffled his servants hair and grinned at the expected scowl he received "Well get off your ass and come with me then."

"Where are we going?"

"Hunting... You're the bait." Dean said and his smirk grew wider as he heard Castiel mutter something that was most definitely not something a servant should say to a prince "Excuse me?"

Cas aimed a small smirk at his Prince "I said sire, that you are an Assbutt."

Dean laughed "Where do you come up with these names?"

"Its a word." Castiel said defensively.

"Oh is it now?" Dean asked amused. Castiel nodded his head "Alright then describe the word: Assbutt."

Castiel looked thoughtful "In two words?"

Dean shrugged "Sure."

"Prince Dean."

Deans eyes widened in shock before chuckling "Remember that when your wondering why I wait just a second too long to kill the thing that's chasing you." he said as he stood up "Be ready within the hour." he said before ruffling his hair once more, no doubt _just_ to see Castiel scowl.

Castiel sighed as he watched the prince leave.

He kept many secrets, lied to many people.

But the biggest lie was to himself when he told himself what he felt for the crowned prince was nothing beyond what a friend felt for another friend.

* * *

><p><strong>An- Man that was waaaay sadder than I intended... Oh well.**

**I'm considering doing another Merlin one but with Sam and Gabes story... Not sure yet and it'll be awhile before I do.**

A**nd yes i know thatbwas very short but like i said all varying lengths.**

**For those of you who are Merlin fans you probably know the line that inspired this fic. I can't decide what's better Assbutt or Dollophead. :D.**

**Review and let me know what you thought.**


	5. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor

A**/n- sorry it took me awhile. See I was trying to do the HIMYM one but seeing as it was inspired by a Dream where Gabriel was singing Nothing Suits Me Like a Suit. I have to have more time to think of who fits the other parts no matter how much I just want Gabe ins suit.**

**So next up:**

**Hunger Games**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing(s)/Characters: Sam/Gabriel, Jessica, Castiel(2014 version), Ruby, Balthazar, Lucifer(Luke), Adam, Dean, John, Kate.**

**Warnings: Swearing, mentions of future violence, slash.**

**Summery: Sam had expected a lot of things when he volunteered in the place of his little brother. This... This was not one of them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam looked down at his hands as Jessica prepared his outfit for the nights interview before the games began tomorrow.<p>

Castiel and him had tried to find his hook. He was too awkward to be sexy. He couldn' off as weak due to that 11 he had earned. Too angry to be charming. In fact he was too angry to be anything he wasn't.

So Castiel tried to emphasize what he already had going for him. His brains, his loyalty. Unfortunately a loyal genius didn't get sponsors. They were too boring.

So Castiel suggested perhaps he should just be angry. Come off as tough and menacing. Keep his answers short and vague to give him an air of mystery.

The only problem was Sam was Angry at the Capitol. So he was more hostile than anything else.

Finally Castiel had thrown up his hands "I give up." he said as he poured pills into his mouth before washing them down with whiskey. "How about you just go on stage shirtless, brood through it all and when they bring up Baby Brother shoot a puppy face. Anyone attracted to men will throw you a bone if I promise you'll sleep with them when you survive the games." And with that he stumbled off.

Sam had a hard time remembering his mentor as the kind best friend of Dean. But then again that kind boy had suffered through the games only to come back and have his best friend die a month later.

"Sam," came Jessica's soft, gentle voice breaking Sam out of his trance. "Its almost time." Sam looked down to see while he had been in his thoughts Jessica had dressed him in a sleek black suit with flames running up the collar.

"Thanks." he said sincerely. He looked spectacular. No matter what no one could say his outfit was as bad as his attitude.

"Castiel insisted that I put you on stage shirtless if you wanted a chance." she said with a small smile "I convinced him you would look just as dashing in a suit." she sat and gave him a sad look "Is it really as bad as he made it out to be?"

Sam sighed "I just... Dont know how to make people like that like me."

"You mean Capital residents?" Jessica asked to which Sam simply nodded "I dunno about that. I mean, you made me like you."

Sam smiled "You're different."

"So... Just pretend you're talking to me." Jessica suggested "What do you have to loose? Its that or the puppy eyes plan."

Before he could reply two men showed up to take him to be interviewed.

* * *

><p>Balthazar Roche was amazing at his job. He made all the tributes shine in three minutes. He played off their strengths and made everyone look good.<p>

Perhaps Sam actually had a chance.

As if sensing his thoughts Gabriel decided now was a good time to add his two scents "Calm down Samsquatch, they'll love you. Its impossible not to."

Sam had no doubt that behind him Gabriel was sporting a charming smile. But Sam didn't bother turning to see. He was still giving the silent treatment since being told Gabriel wanted to be trained separately.

Sam let his mind wander. He wondered how Adam was holding up, if Kate checked out again like she had after dad and Dean had died. And Luke, was his best friend able to help both his own family? How did he feel with what had happened so far?

"Winchester your on in one." a voice came snapping him out of his head.

"Good luck." Gabriel said from behind.

Sam had the feeling he was going to need it.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't breath. He dimly heard Balthazar's voice but he couldn't hear it over the beating of his own heart.<p>

"What?" Sam asked as he saw Balthazar look at him expectantly.

Balthazar laughed "I think," he said to the audience "That someone's a bit nervous. Lets everyone give him some support yeah?" The audience did as asked as Sam searched for Jess. When he finally found her she gave him a gentle smile and an encouraging nod.

"I asked what was going through your mind at the opening ceremonies."

Sam looked right at Jessica who nodded, smiling "Well... Uh honestly I was just hoping I didn't burn." he said looking at Balthazar when he laughed.

"Understandable. I think a few of us were hoping the same thing right folks?" the audience cheered "So Sam, tell me if you had to pick a favorite thing about the Capitol what would it be?"

Sam paused... He hated everything about this place. The people, the buildings the weird smelling showers. Everything... Except maybe, "The food."

For some reason that made everyone laugh and after that the questions became easier and Sam thought he might escape this whole thing undamaged.

Then when there was barley a minute left Balthazar reached over, a sad smile on his face "Now I think I speak for all of us when I say how deeply moved we all were when you volunteered for your brother."

"..." Sam looked down, reliving that moment in his head as he had been since it happened.

"Did he come and visit you... Before you left?"

Sam nodded, feeling numb.

"What did he say?"

"He told me... Told me to win. To do all I could to come back to him."

"And how did you respond?"

Sam looked in to Balthazar's eyes "I told him I would."

* * *

><p>"That sucked a lot less than I thought it would Kiddo." Castiel said, drink in hand as he gave him a pat on the back.<p>

Ruby rolled her eyes "Dont listen to him. You did wonderfully."

"That's what I just said!" Castiel said indignantly.

Sam wasn't listening though. He was watching the TV as Gabriel walked on to the stage.

"Tell me Gabriel how are you enjoying the Capitol."

"Well its certainly... Different from 12." Gabriel said, charming smile in place, looking at ease. Like he was just talking to a friend from home.

"Different how? Give me an example."

"Oh uh... Alright." he seemed to be thinking though Sam very much doubted he didn't know exactly what to say. "Your showers."

"Our showers?" Balthazar asked, smiling widely.

Gabriel shrugged "They're weird."

"Hear that everyone? We have weird showers." the audience laughed.

"I will say this though the _candy_" Gabriel gave a moan that received many titters from the ladies in the crowd "Could I just like get a complimentary bag of that stuff... Seriously the stuff is orgasmic."

Balthazar laughed "Speaking of which-"

"Of orgasms... Wow Balth I didn't realize that this was that kind of show." the audience laughed for a good minute on that one, hell even Sam cracked a smile.

"Do you have someone special waiting for you at home?" Balthazar laughed once the laughter had died down.

Gabriel gave a sad smile "I'm afraid not."

"Oh I don't believe it, charming boy such as yourself."

"Well... There's this guy," Gabriel said, his charming smile gone. "But uh I'm pretty sure that until the reaping he didn't even know who I was."

The crowd gave a sympathetic noise and Balthazar patted Gabriel's hand "Well then here's what you do. Win this thin and then when you go home he'll have to go out with you."

The audience cheered and Gabriel gave a weak unconvincing smile "That's a great plan Balthazar... Really. But uh I don't think winning will help in my case."

"Why not?"

"... Because he came here with me."

* * *

><p><strong>An- Okay that was WAY to much fun. Dont be surprised if I end up posting a full length fic of this... God so much fun.**

I **tried to take elements from the book and the movie and hoped I blended them nicely.**

**Also as I was writing this while story of Cas and Dean came into my head so that'll probably be a fic in this series later.**

**So preview for the next one:**

**Jo looked Cas, skeptical "So what I just stroll over there and say 'Hey so I know I just meant you and This is completely crazy but here's so you know... Call me maybe?'"**

"**You're right." Cas said "That sounds like a bad pop song."**

**My first ever fic based on a song... Or rather the music video :D.**

**Review** **and tell me what you thought**.


End file.
